Talk:Resolutions (episode)
About Act Two Honestly I haven't really watched Voyager before (only watched DS9 and TNG) so I just happened to see this episode play on Spike TV (part of some marathon) and I'm adding as I go. Just correct anything you find wrong because I really don't know much about Voyager series other than the several episodes I've seen since today. --The Arrowz 20:25, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Background "Voyager loses a great deal of time in this episode, from the month The Doctor remains activated in search of a cure while remaining in orbit around "New Earth" with Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay in stasis (which lasted for seventeen days)," ~ What lasted for seventeen days? The month? Somebody seems to have put two conflicting lengths of time for this, and I don't know which is correct, so could somebody who has this episode please delete the incorrent figure, or insert the fact that corresponds to it? Branfish 05:13, 29 March 2007 (UTC) : Their stasis lasted 17 days. The month was a reference to the total time the doctor spent working on the cure, uninterrupted, from orbit. Those 17 days were encompassed by that month. --Alan del Beccio 06:40, 29 March 2007 (UTC) PNA This summary needs some serious reworking. It looks as though someone was going through and creating a really good, detailed episode summary but then just gave up during the Third Act. We should definately come back and clean this up.--Obey the Fist!! 18:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) CGI "Errors" While watching this episode I noticed 2 errors in the CGI Effects. There were two torpedo launches, one from between the two dorsal launchers and one from the ventral hull where no torpedo launcher should be (wouldn't make sense, there is not enough space (too flat), won't be used again and it doesn't show on the MSD). http://st-v-sw.net/archive/TAintrepid.html has Screenshots of the two mentioned scenes. The same problem is being discussed on the Intrepid Class Discussion Page. Should that be noted on the Resolutions Page in some way? Pharao2k :Probably not, as it would probably constitute a nitpick. Besides, the locations of torpedo launchers is completely dependent upon the producers' whims. -Angry Future Romulan 15:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) random gripe I'm just watching this now and its driving me crazy that the captain and first officer were both "incapacitated" on what seems to be the same away mission. Firstly, having them both be on an away mission together seems like a violation of some regulations. And secondly, if they had such a hard time finding a bug, why were they bitten and then unable to find another one? Anyway, I'm aware that talk pages are not the normal places to gripe. I had come here to see if the esteemed Memory Alpha had anything to say about my former gripe. Perhaps, does anyone here know if this is worth mentioning as some kind of continuity error or specific regulation violation? — JediRogue 05:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :That would be a nitpick.--31dot 09:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) This same gripe came to my mind too. Why were both senior officers on a seemingly useless away mission? Chimeradave 05:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Tuvok, Captain and Lieutenant Howdy. I just thought I would share my thoughts on something. The second bullet point in the continuity section mentions how Tuvok is dressed and addressed in the episode. I understand that Star Trek is fiction, but there are aspects that Starfleet has in common with the United States Navy. For example, it is not uncommon for the Commanding Officer of a vessel to be called Captain as a title even though they have a rank of Commander. This is the case on at least some United States Destroyers. Even though the Commanding Officer would be called Captain, he/she would still wear his/her rank on his/her uniform.--Rockfang 11:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC)